A New Beginning
by Soccer9208
Summary: Kevin centric. Kevin begins a family of his own and begins to live a normal life. Please R and R its my first fanfic!
1. Prologue

**A New Beginning**

Helen sat quietly in the den placing pictures on the pages of a photo album. After so many years of stumbling in the dark and searching for some normalcy her family had found it. Their lives were back to normal. Everything was good again and it all felt right. Kevin, her eldest son, was graduating college; something that they never thought that he would ever attempt. Joan, her second child and only daughter, was finishing her Junior year at Penn State where she was studying to be an architect/ interior decorator. And her baby, Luke, was finishing his sophomore year at MIT where he was studying to become a Neurologist. Her husband Will had given up his job as a cop three years ago and opened a restaurant in downtown Arcadia. The pieces to their family puzzle were finally fitting together and everything felt good. They were definitely in a time of Consolation again. She placed the final picture on the page and closed the book. She wrapped it and placed it on a table along with a stack of other gifts. "Honey I'm home!" Will shouted happily as he walked through the living room and into the den. "Oh good, did you set the plans for the big party tomorrow?" She asked as she stood up and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Of course I did sweetheart, it's all set" he answered gently kissing her.

Kevin sat in his apartment watching a baseball game on ESPN while he slowly buttoned his blue collared shirt. "Ready?" a beautiful brown haired woman with glowing blue eyes asked as she walked gracefully into the living room dressed in a beautiful black dress. "Of course" he answered smiling up at her. Kevin was amazed at how beautiful she looked. Even after two years together he was still amazed that she had chosen him. Her name was Alexis Browning; they had met one day outside of the coffee house on campus. She had literally bumped into him and something clicked right then and there. Alexis was the perfect girl for Kevin, she never showed him pity, and she was a strong and willful person. However she also could make him laugh, she was intelligent and down right beautiful. She handed him his coat after she had put hers on. "I'll drive" he said grabbing his keys quickly. "You got it" she smiled following him out the door and locking it behind them. They drove to their favorite place in town, besides Will's place, it was a small Italian restaurant. Together they sat in one of the small booths holding hands and smiling at each other. "So tomorrow is the big day huh?" Alexis smiled taking a sip of her water. "Yeah, I can't believe we are finally graduating. We can finally be real working adults!" Kevin answered excitedly. Alexis could see the excitement in his eyes; she knew that Kevin had dreamed of earning a college degree in Journalism. He was tired of doing a job that he was really not qualified to do. That was what had brought him to the decision of finally going to college. "Your parents are having the party at their house right?" Alexis asked twirling her spaghetti and sticking it in her mouth. "Of course my dad wouldn't dare let anyone else do any cooking" he joked. "Are you coming?" Kevin asked expectantly. "Of course unless you don't' want me too" Alexis answered cautiously. "Who else would I want to come my other girlfriend." He smiled teasingly at her "Ha-ha you're such a comedian" she smiled as she finished up her spaghetti.

"Mom! Dad! I'm home!" Joan shouted dropping her bags at the door. Helen came running at the sound of her daughter's voice. "Joan! Oh, I'm so happy to see you! How are you honey?" she asked pulling Joan into a big hug. Mom, I'm fine, but I can't breathe you're suffocating me." Joan joked to get her mother to let go. "Right, sorry honey. So how did your finals go?" Helen asked as she picked one of Joan's bags up and began walking up the steps followed closely by Joan. "Oh, well they were hard as usual but I think I did okay. I'm not so sure about Physics though." She said quietly. "I'm sure you did fine sweetie." Helen reassured her. Joan walked into her old room and fell onto the bed dramatically. "It is so good to be home!" she smiled hugging one of her stuffed animals that lay on the bed. "It's good to have you home. We miss having all three of you around it gets lonely sometimes and really boring. You were what kept us busy" she joked as she unpacked all of Joan's dirty clothes throwing them into a laundry basket. "Where's dad?' Joan asked sitting up on her bed. "He went back to the restaurant to prepare the food for tomorrow." Helen answered. "So it's the big day tomorrow huh? I can't believe Kev's finally graduating." Joan smiled as she saw her mother's eyes become very watery. 'It's wonderful isn't it?" Helen answered quietly wiping a small tear from her eye. I'm going to go wash these okay" she said walking out of Joan's room quickly with the basket full of clothes. Just as she reached the bottom of the steps the phone rang. "Joan can you get that!" Helen shouted up the steps. "Yeah!" Joan answered. She rolled over on her bed and picked up her purple phone from her night stand. "Hello" Joan said "Joan?" the voice on the other end answered. "Luke, hey how are you" she asked glad to hear her brother's voice. "I'm good, I was calling mom to tell her when my flight gets in, do you have a pen and paper?" he answered quickly "Um, I have pen and my hand" Joan answered smiling. "Okay, my plane gets in at 7 okay, gate 35 A, flight 905" he told her slowly making sure she wouldn't miss any of it. "Okay got it, I'll tell mom okay" Joan answered after scribbling the last numbers on her hand. "Thanks Joan, see ya tonight." Luke answered and hung up the phone. Joan hung up and made her way down the stairs. "Mom that was Luke" Joan said as she made her way into the kitchen. "Oh really, what did he want?" she asked from in the laundry room. "He wanted to tell you that his plane gets in at 7 at gate 35 A, and the plane number is 905." Joan told her as she read off of her palm. "Great thanks honey" Helen answered turning on the washing machine and walking into the kitchen. "Are you hungry or anything" Helen asked as she began to unload the dishwasher. "Yeah do you have any left overs from the restaurant?" Joan asked excitedly. "Um, there may be some lasagna in the fridge" Helen answered. "Ooo my favorite!" Joan said excitedly as she opened the fridge pulling out a plateful of lasagna. Helen turned and smiled and the handed her a fork.

Luke stood in line at the airport waiting to get his bags checked. It didn't take too long, he took his ticked and headed for gate 16 B to board his plane to Baltimore, Maryland. He hadn't been home since Christmas because he was in the middle of important research at MIT. He missed everyone so much including Kevin and Joan. It was weird not seeing his brother and sister for such a long time. After a short 2 hour flight the plane landed and Luke headed off the plane to meet his mom. He walked out of the hallway and into the gate where he saw his mom waving to him. "Hey Mom!" Luke said dropping his bag to give her a hug. "Hi honey" Helen said giving him a big hug. "How are you sweetie? I missed you so much" she asked picking up one of his bags. "Great, how are you and dad?" he asked as the headed for the parking lot "We're great, but we miss you three so much, it gets kind of lonely without you." She answered as they got in the car. During the ride home Luke talked endlessly about his topic for his thesis paper that he was going to be writing about spinal cord injuries. Helen was intrigued by how much Luke knew and how much of it she had never heard from any other doctor.

"We're home!" Helen shouted as she and Luke walked through the front door. "Wow something smells good" she said dropping Luke's bags at the bottom of the steps. "We're in the kitchen" Will shouted out to them. Helen and Luke walked into the dining room together where they were greeted immediately by Joan. "Luke! Hey!" she said putting the plate she was carrying on the table to give him a hug. "Hey!" he answered shocked by her enthusiasm. "Wanna help me set the table?" Joan asked handing him the plates. "Sure just like old times" he answered smiling as he took the plates. Will came in from the kitchen carrying a plate of pork chops and a bowl of rice. "Hey Luke! How are you?" Will asked giving Luke a quick hug as he put the food on the table. "Good" luke answered as everyone sat down at the table. "Good let's eat" Will said rubbing his hands together.

Kevin lay in his bed staring at the ceiling because he couldn't sleep. He had way too much on his mind sleep was the last thing he was worried about. All he could think about was tomorrow. He was excited but nervous at the same time. He couldn't wait to graduate and be in the real world with a real job and everything. He laid there thinking for over an hour before he finally fell asleep. He woke up the next morning around 7:30. He slipped out of bed and headed for the bathroom to take a long relaxing shower. Finally he and Alexis struggled into their long graduation robes with help from each other. Alexis helped Kevin position the hat perfectly on his head with the intention of not making him look too ridiculous. Luckily he had gotten a good hair cut so it actually looked rather good. They drove together to the ceremony to save gas. When they arrived they gave each other a quick good luck kiss and then headed to find their places amongst the rest of the graduates.

The Dean got up and gave his usual graduation speech before he started calling out the names. When the dean got to Alexis all of the Girardis went crazy. Alexis' parents had both been killed in a car accident ten years ago so the Girardis had become like her makeshift family over the past few years. Finally they called Kevin's name and Will and Helen stood and began to take pictures and a video while Kevin smiled proudly at them. Luke and Joan clapped as loudly as they could while pretending they weren't related to their parents. After the ceremony had ended all four of the Girardis met up with Kevin and Alexis behind the stage. Helen walked over and gave Kevin a hug and whispered in his ear "you did it Kevin!" Then she walked over to Alexis and gave her a hug as well. Joan wrapped her arms around Kevin's shoulders and kissed his cheek. "Congratulations Kev.!" She smiled. Will gave him the usual cuff of the neck and said "Awesome job Kevin." Alexis bent over and kissed him right on the lips. "My parents are right there" Kevin whispered in her ear. She giggled. "I don't care" she answered. They took a few more pictures with friends and teachers before they headed back to their house for the party.

When they got home Kevin went upstairs to take a nap while everyone else prepared the food for the party before the guests arrived. About half an hour later the door bell rang and Joan answered it. "Hey!" she said when she found a group of her aunts and uncles standing on the other side. "Come on in. Presents can go on the coffee table in the den" Joan told them as she pointed across the room. After most of the guests had arrived Kevin came downstairs and made his way through the crowded kitchen out to the backyard. He made his way through the crowd receiving pats on the back and words of congratulations. He finally found Joan near the back of the yard sitting on the swing. "Do you even recognize half of these people?" Kevin asked scanning the many faces in the yard. "Um, nope, you?" she answered. "No" he smiled. "Well apparently we're related to most of them" she answered smiling at him. "Well that's good to know" he laughed. "At least there's good food and presents to look forward to" she reassured him. The two of them made their way back through the crowd towards the house. They finally got inside just as the food was being served. "Perfect timing" Kevin smiled rubbing his hands together. Joan shoved him in the shoulder. They both got huge servings of their dad's famous lasagna and some sausage. Kevin got another plate for Alexis and left to go search the crowd for her.

After most of the guests had left they decided to open presents. Alexis and some of Kevin's closest relatives were the only guests who stayed. They all gathered around Kevin and the pile of presents on the table. After about an hour of opening presents he had accumulated about $600 in checks and a couple of savings bonds, a few books and shirts. They reached the bottom of the pile where the gifts from Luke, Joan, Helen and Will laid. He picked Luke's up first. He opened it to find a daily planner and an Workers Survival guide book. 'Thanks Luke" he said trying to sound appreciative. Will's gift was next; it was a plane envelope but inside was season tickets to The Baltimore Orioles. "Wow Dad these are awesome! Thanks" Kevin said excitedly. 'No problem Kev." Will answered smiling at him. The next present he picked up was from Helen and Joan. Kevin pulled off the silver paper to find a photo album with his name inscribed on the front. He opened the book and found the very first picture ever taken of him. The pictures continued chronologically with pictures of him on his first day of preschool, and holding Luke as a baby. His eyes began to water as he looked at pictures of himself playing football and baseball. He got to the end and wiped a small tear from the corner of his eye. "Thanks guys, this is cool" he said trying to hold back the last of his tears. "you're welcome honey" Helen answered. "Well that's the last one" Kevin said as he began to pick up pieces of wrapping paper off the table. "Not quite" Alexis interrupted standing up. "You didn't have to get me anything" he told her. Alexis stood in front of him gazing into his baby-blue eyes. "I know the girl doesn't usually do this but…." She started. "Kevin you were the first guy who ever let me be myself, you can make me laugh and most of all you showed me what it's like to love again" Alexis told him as her eyes began to water. "Kevin, I want to spend my life with you I want to laugh with you and cry with you. Kevin Girardi will you marry me?" she asked excitedly. "Oh my god yes!" he answered with his eyes wide. She jumped up off her knees in excitement. He pulled her into a hug on his lap and kissed her. Helen was now in tears with Will hugging her. "That is so cute!" Joan said as one small tear dripped down her cheek.

Kevin and Alexis were married on August 28 2009 in the small church in town by Father Mallory. Their wedding was small but elegant. They were together at last but they couldn't wait to spend the rest of their lives together with a loving family.

Well that's just the beginning! Please RR! This is my first fan fiction! I already have most of the story written so I'll update soon! Thanks


	2. You\'ll be a great Dad

A/N Thanks so much for all of the reviews! It's great to get feedback since this is my first fan fic. The previous chapter was basically a prologue type thing to introduce the characters and the story. I hope you enjoy the rest and sorry it took so long for me to update I have been busy with exams lately! Enjoy!

Kevin and Alexis had been married for an entire year, they had survived the toughest part so far and they were positive they could handle any curve balls life threw at them. They had both adjusted so well to married life and they were both happy with their lives together. They had to decided to live in the same apartment that they had shared in their last year of college, it was small but it suited them well and everything was already adjusted for Kevin. It was also close to Alexis' advertising job and Kevin's job as at the paper as the sports writer. Their lives were perfect except there was one small thing missing. It was something that was lurking in the back of Alexis' mind more than Kevin's. Before the accident Kevin had dreamed of marrying and having a big family with boys so he could teach them how to play sports, but ever since then he has dreaded that thought. Kevin had put off thinking about a family. He didn't want to think about how different it would be raising a kid like this. He wanted his child to have a normal father. Kevin decided that this was something that needed to be discussed with Alexis, it wasn't fair to her that he kept putting this off just because he had doubts.

Kevin got home from work around 4 p.m.; before Alexis did so he decided for once that he would make dinner. He prepared a full meal of steak and baked potatoes along with a fresh salad. After he was finished he cleaned all the pots and set the table with the nice china from their wedding. When he was finished he went into the living room to see if he could catch the end of the Orioles vs. the Red Sox on ESPN. Around 6: 00 Alexis walked in the door.

"Hey Kev. How was your day?" she asked as she put her keys on the table next to her purse.

"I'm great, how was work?" he asked as he pulled her onto his lap and gave her a kiss.

"Exhausting!" she answered dramatically pulling off her high-heels. Alexis stood up and made her way into the kitchen slowly.

"So what do you want for dinner?" she asked as she flipped on the light in the kitchen.

"Oh my gosh, Kevin did you actually cook?" she asked as she turned to face him.

"Hey don't sound so surprised" he joked as he came over to her. "I thought it would be a nice break for you and plus there is something we need to talk about afterwards" he told her as he took her hand for moment. Kevin went further into the kitchen and pulled Alexis' chair out for her.

"Thanks" she said smiling at him as she sat down.

Kevin turned and began to bring the food to the table and then poured the wine and put the food on both of their plates. They shared simple conversation throughout dinner but both of them were anticipating the conversation to follow.

After Kevin had cleared the plates and poured their coffee he took a deep breath smiled at Alexis and the started to speak. "Today I was thinking about starting a family, and there were things that I have been thinking but I have never really told you" he started as he held Alexis' hand. "Before the accident there was nothing I wanted more than to get married and start a family, but after that I have dreaded thinking about it because I am afraid that I won't be able to be a good father and do all the things my dad did for me, Joan and Luke. I just don't want to be a failure as a father" he told her now looking nervously at his hands.

"Kevin don't ever think that. You would make an awesome father, you're loving, caring, funny and plane old awesome!" she answered smiling at him. "You don't have to worry about that stuff I have faith in you, but I understand if you have doubts, but always remember that I'll be right there with you" she told him as she leaned across the table to kiss him. 'So just out of curiosity how many kids did you think you wanted?" she asked smiling slightly at him.

"Oh well I always wanted a big family may be five or six" he answered smiling at her as he sipped his coffee. "But I would be just as happy with one" he added

"That sounds great, I always wanted a big family too, five sounds like the perfect number to me" she smiled.

"Um, you do know that there is a chance that we might not be able to have kids on our own?" he asked as he stared into his empty cup.

"Yeah, but the doctor did say that was a very slight chance" she answered reassuring him happily.

"True, so what do we have to lose?" he asked smiling mischievously at her. Alexis stood up and walked over to him and sat on his lap and began to passionately kiss him. Kevin made his way into their bedroom as quickly as he could with Alexis on his lap. They reached the bedroom and they both got undressed and got in bed. Luckily the next day was Saturday and neither of them had to work, because they really didn't sleep much that night and didn't wake up till late the next morning.

Sorry this chapter was kind of short, but I have a lot more written I'm just trying to decide where to start and end the chapters! I hope you enjoy it and please don't forget to REVIEW! Oh and thanks to Saena for your tip it was very helpful, I hope that I fixed it!


	3. Great News

Alexis laid in bed with no energy to get up until a sudden wave of nausea cam over her. She jumped up and ran to the toilet. Luckily she made it before she began to empty the contents of her stomach. After she was finished and felt better she walked to the sink and brushed her teeth. She stared at herself in the mirror contemplating what could have mad her feel so sick all of a sudden. She was going over what she had eaten the night before when it dawned on her. She walked quickly out of the bathroom and over to her dresser. She began to flip through her calendar when she realized she was three weeks late. She was thrilled, she picked up the phone and dialed her doctor's number and scheduled an appointment for that afternoon. Kevin had already left for work and she had the day off so her first instinct was to call Helen.

"Hello" Helen answered when she picked up the phone.

"Hi Helen, its Alexis" Alexis responded happy that she had gotten a hold of Helen.

"Oh hi Alexis, how are you?" Helen asked glad to hear from her daughter-in-law.

"Well actually, I think I might be pregnant so I scheduled an appointment for this afternoon and I was wondering if you would come with me since Kevin's not home." Alexis answered quickly.

"Of course I will come, this is so wonderful, and I can't believe it!" Helen answered excitedly. "I'll be right over okay" Helen told her before she hung up.

Alexis hung up the phone and sat on the bed for a moment just taking the whole thing in. She looked at her stomach and placed a hand on it. She was so excited this is what she had wanted so badly for more than a year. She knew Kevin was going to be just as thrilled as she was but she decided not to call him until she knew for sure. Alexis stood up and began to get ready.

About a half an hour later the door bell rang and Alexis answered it. Helen stood on the other side and the moment she saw Alexis she pulled her in to a gentle yet excited hug.

"Are you ready?" Helen asked excitedly. She couldn't wait to find out if she was going to have a grand child or not.

"Yeah, I'm ready" Alexis answered grabbing her purse from the table and locking the door behind them. Helen offered to drive since Alexis seemed a little nervous.

They arrived at the doctor's office and Alexis checked in with the receptionist and then sat next to Helen waiting for her name to be called. No more than five minutes later a nurse walked into the waiting area and called her name. Alexis and Helen both stood and followed the nurse down a small hallway into a room at the end of the hall. Alexis took a seat on the table and Helen sat in an extra chair. They both sat quietly waiting for the doctor to come in. Finally the door opened and a tall brown haired woman came in.

"Hello, my name is Dr. Snyder, you must be Alexis Girardi" she said shaking her hand. "I understand you are here to see if you are pregnant, that is exciting" Dr. Snyder commented as she smiled kindly at Alexis. "I just have to run some general tests and once we get the results back I will give you the hopefully good news okay" she explained as she prepared herself for the tests. Alexis nodded nervously in response.

After the tests were finished Dr. Snyder left the room , again they were left to wait in suspense. She returned about half an hour later with the results.

"Alright Alexis we have your results and it appears that you are five weeks pregnant!" the doctor told her happily.

Alexis' face lit up along with Helen's. "Now it just so happens that you are at the time when we can hear the baby's heart if you want to" Dr. Snyder explained.

"Oh my gosh of course!" Alexis responded "But I wanted my husband to hear it too" she added.

"We can actually record it onto a tape if you want that way you can have it forever" Dr. Snyder reassured her as she began to get the ultra sound prepared.

"Okay then let's do it" Alexis answered smiling brightly at Helen. Dr. Snyder put the gel on Alexis' stomach and she shivered slightly. She then began to move the ultra sound around until she found the heartbeat.

"Oh my gosh, that's amazing!" Alexis smiled holding Helen's hand.

'That's my grandchild!" Helen said as she smiled at Alexis.

Alexis left the office with Helen after she had scheduled her next appointment. Helen dropped her off at the apartment.

Alexis went inside and waited for Kevin to get home. She heard the door to the apartment open around 4:30.

"I'm home!" Kevin shouted when he came into what he thought was an empty apartment.

"Kev., honey, I'm in the bedroom" Alexis answered.

Kevin came into the bedroom with a puzzled look on his face "Why are you in here?" he asked curiously.

"I was resting, but that doesn't matter, I have something to tell you" she explained nervously as she came to sit on his lap.

"Okay" he answered unsure of what he was about to hear.

"I went to the doctor's today cause I woke up feeling sick and apparently I'm five weeks pregnant!" she told him shouting the last few words.

"Oh my God! You're kidding" Kevin said loudly hugging her. "I am so happy, this is amazing" he continued unable to wipe the smile off his face.

"I have something for you too" Alexis added as she handed Kevin a tape. He took it looking at her weird. "Just listen to it okay" Alexis insisted. Kevin took the tape over to the stereo and put it in. He waited a moment for the tape to play. Then he heard what he thought was a heart beat.

"What is this?" he asked looking at her.

"That's our baby" Alexis answered gently.

"Wow, I didn't know they could do that." Kevin answered amazed. Alexis came over and wrapped her arms around Kevin's shoulders.

"We have a baby" she whispered in his ear and then kissed him on the cheek.


	4. A New Life

A/N: Thanks again for all of the reviews; I know my last chapter was really short so I'm going to try to make this one a little longer. I hope you like the story so far!

**Chapter 4**

It had been three months since Alexis and Kevin found out that they were expecting a child. They had already told everyone they could think of. Now they were just busy getting ready. They were getting the small nursery ready along with picking out names. They were both so excited about welcoming their first child into the world. Alexis had just taken her maternity leave but was still doing some work from home; Kevin on the other hand began to work a little longer so he could earn some extra money while Alexis wasn't working. Their finances were well taken care of, Alexis was an only child, so when her parents passed away they left her over two million dollars in inheritance money. They set aside a certain amount for her to go to college, but the rest was to be used when Alexis was married and had children of her own. This was specified in her parents will. So they knew they could afford having children.

Two months before the baby arrived Alexis and Kevin were spending a beautiful Saturday putting the finishing touches on the nursery.

"This is looking really great" Alexis said as she finished placing the little clothes into the dresser. She had picked out some clothes that would go for either a girl or a boy. Kevin and she had decided that they wanted to be surprised to see if it was a boy or a girl. Kevin was busy assembling the crib.

"You did a great job of picking the wallpaper and the paints" Kevin complimented her kindly as he struggled with the directions for the crib.

"Thanks, so have you given anymore thought to what you want to name the baby?" Alexis asked as she sat down in the rocking chair.

"Well, you know, I love the name Kevin" he joked

"Ha, ha very funny!" she answered hitting him with a teddy bear.

"I was kidding I don't want to name my kid after myself." He answered as he smiled at her.

"so seriously what do want to the name this kid?" Alexis asked as she rubbed her large stomach

"Let's see, I really like Jason for a boy and maybe Meghan for a girl" he suggested now being serious.

"I definitely agree on Jason, but I liked Jaime for a girl" she answered.

"Sounds good, so Jason for a boy and Jaime for girl" he smiled as she came to sit on his lap.

"You are so lucky you can't feel this, I am so fat" Alexis said wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

"You are not, you are just as beautiful as ever" he said as he kissed her.

On March 9, 2011 Alexis woke up around 5 a.m. when she felt the bed around her become wet and she felt a sharp pain in her stomach. She gently rolled over holding her stomach. She shook Kevin's shoulder to wake him up.

"Kevin, honey….. wake up, its time,…….Kevin come on" she whispered between labored breaths.

"What?" Kevin moaned as he rolled his head to face her.

"Its time!" she answered loudly sounding very agitated. She sat up holding her stomach in pain.

"Oh right!" he answered as he realized what she was talking about. He pushed himself up and slid into his chair. He got dressed as quickly as possible. "Okay, let's go" he said handing her a jacket. He grabbed her bag, the car keys and his cell phone before they headed out the door.

They went down in the elevator of the apartment building and headed right for Kevin's car. He helped Alexis ease into the car before he transferred himself in. He headed straight for the hospital as fast as he could. When they got to the hospital Kevin signed in at the desk and waited for the nurse to bring a wheelchair for Alexis. The nurse wheeled her down the hallway with Kevin close behind. Kevin made sure that Alexis was comfortable in her room and that she didn't need anything before he went out into the hallway.

When he was out in the hallway Kevin pulled out his cell phone and dialed his parents number. It rang three times before Helen rolled over and picked it up.

"Hello" Helen said sleepily when she picked up the phone. She was used to phone calls in the night after being a cop's wife for over 25 years, but she was used to bad news coming from those kinds of calls.

"Hey mom, it's Kevin" he answered glad that she decided to answer the phone..

"Hey sweetie what's wrong?" she asked quickly.

"Nothing's wrong, Alexis just went into labor about an hour ago, they just got her in her room, so if you guys want to come down that would be great" Kevin explained

"Oh this is wonderful, we're on our way. " Helen answered hanging up the phone and turning to wake will. "Will, Alexis is in labor we have to go" Helen said loudly shaking him.

'What? Okay" Will moaned in response as he rolled over and got out of bed.

After both Helen and Will were dressed they headed straight for the hospital. On the way Helen pulled out her cell phone and dialed Joan's number.

"This better be really important" Joan answered angry that someone woke her up early on the one day she didn't have any classes.

"Well is becoming an aunt really important, because if not you can go back to sleep" Helen joked.

"What! Alexis is in labor. I'm coming!" Joan shouted into her phone waking her room mate up. "Sorry" she whispered after being hit with a pillow. She searched in the dark for everything she needed and threw it in a bag and then headed for her car.

After calling Joan Helen dialed Luke's cell phone.

"Hello" Luke answered groggily scrambling for his glasses.

"Hi Luke, it's mom. I just wanted to let you know Alexis is in labor, and if you can find time to come down that would be wonderful" Helen told him

"I'll be there as soon as possible" Luke answered sitting right up in bed.

Helen smiled as she thought of holding her first grand child in her arms.

They arrived at the hospital fifteen minutes later to find a very nervous Kevin sitting alone in the hallway.

"He Kevin, how is she?" Helen asked after giving him a hug.

"She's good. I was just about to go back in" he answered quietly.

"Okay honey we'll wait out here. Joan and Luke are on their way" Helen answered.

"Oh good, it'll be nice to have everyone here" he answered smiling slightly.

"You'll be fine Kev." Will assured him with a pat on the back.

'Thanks dad" Kevin answered as he went back into Alexis' room. He went over to her bed and held her hand.

"How's it going honey?" he asked gently brushing a few stray hairs off her face.

"I think we're getting close" she said painfully.

"Hey that's good news" he smiled as he kissed her cheek. Just then the doctor walked in.

"Well let's see how we're doing" the doctor said as he began to examine Alexis. "It looks like this baby wants out, I'd say you have another hour before we start pushing" the doctor explained before leaving the room again.

That one hour seemed like years for Alexis. The doctor came in once again and looked at the monitor. "It looks like your ready to start pushing now. I want you to wait for another contraction and then push as hard as you can" he explained as he and the other nurses prepared for the delivery.

"Okay, let's get this over with" Alexis said. Kevin sat by her side letting her squeeze his hand the whole time.

"You're doing great honey. Keep it up" he encouraged as Alexis pushed. After about half an hour of pushing they both heard the cry of a baby. Kevin looked at Alexis and smiled. He gently kissed her on the cheek and wiped away a stray tear.

The doctor held the baby up and announced "Congratulations it's a boy! And I think you may have an athlete on your hands he's quite the kicker"

"Well if he is anything like hi father he will be" Alexis answered smiling at Kevin

The doctor handed the baby to a nurse so she could measure and clean him up. "Kevin do you want to cut the cord?" the doctor asked.

"Of course" he answered as he went towards the table where his son laid. The doctor handed Kevin the scissors and directed him on what to do. After the baby was cleaned up the nurse wrapped him in a blue blanket and placed a small blue hat on his head. The nurse walked over to Kevin and Alexis and handed the baby to her.

"Oh my gosh! He is so beautiful!" Alexis whispered gently kissing his forehead. "He definitely has your eyes, and your smile Kev." She said staring in awe at their new son.

"You think so?" Kevin asked "I think he has your nose" he smiled at his beautiful baby boy.

"So I think our little guy deserves a name don't you?" she asked

"yeah what did we agree on for a boy?" Kevin asked as he held the baby's tiny hand.

"I think it was Jason Michael" she answered.

"It's perfect Jason Michael Girardi" he said proudly "I think he likes it" Kevin said as Jason smiled at the sound of his new name. "Should I get my parents?" Kevin asked.

"Yeah, go ahead" Alexis answered as she switched Jason to her other arm.

Kevin wheeled back out into the hallway with his scrubs still on.

"So do we have a grandkid yet?" Helen asked excitedly as she and Will stood up.

"Yes you do. Mom, Dad you are the proud new grandparents of Jason Michael Girardi, 7lbs 5oz., 22 in long." Kevin announced proudly .

"Oh this is so wonderful!" Helen exclaimed hugging Kevin. "Isn't this wonderful?" she asked hugging Will.

"Yes it's amazing" Will assured her.

"Do you guys want to see him?" Kevin asked already knowing what the answer would be.

"Of course, does Alexis mind?" Helen asked

"No, come on in" Kevin answered as he held the door open for them. All three went into the room.

"Hi Alexis how are you feeling?" Helen asked as she gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Like I've been hit by a truck, but it was worth it" Alexis answered smiling. Kevin went over to Alexis and stuck out his arms to hold Jason. Alexis carefully handed him over to Kevin. He gently kissed him on the forehead.

"Hey buddy" he whispered. Helen admired how wonderfully Kevin handled his new son. "Do you want to hold him mom?" Kevin asked.

"Sure!" she beamed with excitement. Kevin gently placed Jason into his mother's arms. "He's perfect" she whispered. As she gazed into her new grandson's face all she could think about was Kevin. Jason was almost a complete replica of what her eldest son looked like 26 years ago. She just hoped that Jason's life wouldn't be as hard as Kevin's had turned out. "he has your eyes Kevin, and Alexis' nose" Helen said still gazing into the newborn's beautiful face. "Will do you want to hold him?" she asked glancing at Will.

"Of course. Hand the little man over" Will joked as Helen gently handed the baby over to him. "Hey little guy" he whispered

Helen and Will left after another hour of admiring their new grandson to give the three of them some privacy. They promised they would come back once Joan and Luke got home.

Kevin and Alexis sat together with their new son. Alexis had asked for a new bed that Kevin could get into. So now they were lying side by side with Jason laying in Alexis' arms sound asleep. They looked like the perfect family. Kevin and Alexis were so happy that they had finally started their dream family, and they knew that this was not the end.


	5. Aunt Joan

A/N: Thanks again for all the reviews; I'm so glad you guys are enjoying this! I have actually had it written for a long time I was just afraid that it sucked! So here is the next chapter, and keep those reviews coming!

Chapter 5

**Aunt Joan**

When Will and Helen returned home Helen headed right for the desk in the kitchen where she kept her address book. She pulled out two stacks of cards one announcing the birth of a baby boy and the others announcing a girl. She put the stack for the girl back in the drawer and sat down to begin addressing envelopes. Will had started a pot of coffee and was now preparing pancakes and bacon for when Joan and Luke arrived. Helen was just finishing up with the last cards and Will was putting the last of the pancakes onto a plate when the front door burst open.

"I'm here! Did the baby come!" Joan shouted as she dropped her bag at the door and ran into the kitchen. Helen stood up and handed Joan one of the cards. Joan quickly read the card over she began to smile and her eyes filled with tears. "Ohhhhhh" Joan moaned.

"Joan, honey, what's wrong?" Helen asked "Aren't you happy you have a brand new nephew" Helen asked confused by Joan's reaction as she rubbed her back gently.

"I am happy……." Joan sobbed "But I missed it….. I missed the birth of Kevin's first kid…… I promised him years ago that I would be there" Joan explained through the tears that were streaming down her cheeks.

"Oh Joan, Kevin will understand, you could never have known that Alexis would go into labor three weeks early" Helen reassured her. "Don't worry honey, it'll be fine, you're here now that's all that matters" Helen comforted her as Joan rested her head on Helen's shoulder.

"Is he cute?" Joan asked after a moment of silence.

"He is absolutely perfect! He has Kevin's eyes and his smile, but he has Alexis' nose. He is the most beautiful baby I have ever seen next to Kevin, you and Luke." Helen told her excitedly.

"Of course he's beautiful, look at his parents!" Joan smiled wiping a tear away. "When can I go see him?" she asked as she stood up from where she had sat in misery on the steps.

"Well visiting hours start at noon, so you can go then. Why don't you go get a present and by the time you're done it'll be noon." Helen suggested

"Good idea, I'm off to the mall. See ya later!" Joan said as she headed for the front door.

"Wait eat something first honey" Helen shouted after her.

"I'm fine mom!" Joan answered not even turning to face her mother.

"Some things never change I guess" Helen smiled to herself as she turned to finish addressing envelopes.

Joan spent almost two hours scouring the baby department and all the baby stores in the mall until she found the most perfect gift. After she had paid and bought herself a coffee from Star Bucks she headed for her car so she could drive to the hospital.

When Joan arrived at the hospital she followed the signs that led to the maternity floor. When she reached the right floor she asked the women at the desk which room Alexis was in and then went down the hall until she found the right room. Joan opened the door and walked in quietly.

"Hello?" Joan whispered as she walked in the door.

"Hey Joan!" Kevin said coming towards her. "I wasn't sure if you would make it" he told her giving her a big hug.

"Of course I came, I wouldn't miss my first chance to see my new nephew" Joan answered as the two went over to Alexis' bed.

"Hey I believe she's here to see us" Alexis joked feeling ignored.

"Right I forgot" Kevin teased.

"Hi Alexis, how are you feeling?" Joan asked as she hugged her gently

"No complaints here, I have a loving husband and a beautiful baby boy" Alexis smiled at Kevin. "Do you want to see your new nephew?" Alexis asked.

"Of course, I can't wait much longer" Joan joked. Kevin went over to the small plastic crib that sat next to Alexis' bed and took Jason out. He motioned for Joan to come towards him and she did. Kevin gently handed Jason to her. "Oh my gosh! He has the most precious face ever!" Joan exclaimed quietly. "He is so perfect! You guys are so lucky!" she smiled as she admired the baby. "So what's his full name?" Joan asked looking at Kevin.

"Jason Michael Girardi" he answered quickly.

"Oh I brought you guys a present" Joan said pointing to the bag on the floor.

"You are such a good Aunt" Alexis smiled at her.

"Well I am his only one so I better be a good one" Joan joked.

Kevin handed the bag to Alexis, and watched as she began to open. She first pulled out a small blue outfit that was designed to look like a baseball uniform. The second outfit was a New England Patriots Jersey, which was Kevin's favorite team, and the third outfit was a simple pair of blue pajamas with soccer balls and basket balls on it. "Oh Joan these are adorable!" Alexis exclaimed laying the clothes out on her lap.

"I love the jersey" Kevin smiled at her.

"Well we have to get him hooked on sports early" Joan smiled at him. "There's one more thing in there for you two" she added.

Alexis reached into the bag and pulled out a bottle of bubble bath and a pack of candles.

"Joan you really thought of everything, Thank you so much" Alexis said.

"Having a baby can be stressful, you need a way to unwind, at least that's what Dr.Phil says" she explained. Just then Jason began to cry.

"Oh I think he's hungry can you bring him here?" Alexis asked. Joan brought Jason over to her. After she had handed the baby over Kevin came up behind her and pulled her onto his lap.

"Thank you so much" he whispered to her as he gave her a hug.

"No problem I'm just sorry I didn't keep my promise" she smiled.

"What promise?" Kevin asked confused.

"I promised I would be here when your first kid was born and you promised me the same thing." She explained.

"Oh right, it's okay Joan, it's not like you live down the street so it took longer for you to get here I understand. All that matters to me is that you're here now, and you got to see Jason." He answered giving her another hug. Just then Joan's cell phone began to ring.

"Oh sorry" Joan apologized as she pulled her phone out of her pocket. "Hello" she said as she flipped her phone open. "Hey Luke, yeah I'm with Kevin, sure I can pick you up, I'll be there as soon as I can, okay bye." Joan said hanging up her phone and closing it. "I have to pick Luke up, but don't worry we'll be back" Joan said standing up off of Kevin's lap and grabbing her phone. She gave each of them a quick kiss and then left the room quickly to pick her brother up.


	6. Family

A/N: Okay, I know I haven't updated in a couple of weeks but I've been really busy, I was in Virginia for a wedding for a week, I just got busy! So I promise I'll try to update a lot sooner next time! Hope you guys like this chapter!

Chapter 6

Family

After Joan had picked Luke up from the airport they drove together to the hospital to visit again.

"So how cute is he?" Luke asked as Joan began to merge back onto the highway.

"I have never seen a cuter baby Luke; he has bright blue eyes and light brown hair. He is just perfect, but what did you expect he has some good looking relatives!" she joked. "So why didn't Amy come with you?" Joan asked curiously. Jaime was Luke's current girlfriend of three years; he had met her during his first week at MIT. They were both in the same major, and had similar classes. Amy was good for Luke, yes she loved science and everything that he was obsessed with but she knew that there were other more important things in life as well. Luke needed that, he needed someone to show him that yes science is a part of life but not everything is about science.

"She had an important paper to write for her anatomy course." He answered quickly

"Well aren't you two like in all the same classes how come you don't have a paper to write?" Joan asked

"I wrote mine over the weekend, because I had such a light load in everything else." He explained as Joan quickly pulled into the visitor's parking in front of the hospital.

"Okay here we are" she said as she pulled the key out of the ignition and grabbed her purse. Luke grabbed his card off of the dashboard and followed Joan into the Hospital and up to the maternity ward. She walked up to Alexis' door and knocked gently.

"Come in" Kevin called from inside.

Joan walked in followed by Luke.

"Hey Joan, Luke great to see you" Kevin said giving Luke a hug. "I'm guessing you're here to see the little guy not me right" Kevin smiled at him

"Well, yes of course, but I'm here to see you too" Luke answered nervously.

"Okay well he's right over there in his crib if you want to hold him" Kevin told him as he pointed to the side of Alexis' bed.

"Where's Alexis?" Joan asked noticing that the bed was empty.

"She's in the bathroom, she'll be out in a minute" he answered as he picked his magazine back up and began to read again. Luke was standing next to Jason's crib just staring at him nervously.

"Luke you can pick him up" Kevin told him when he noticed Luke hadn't moved.

"Yeah, I've never held a baby what if I drop him" Luke told him nervously.

"Luke, you're not going to drop him, here" Kevin said as he came over to Luke. He gently picked up the sleeping baby. "Sit down" he told Luke and he did. "Now hold your arms like this and make sure you support his head okay" Kevin instructed as he gently placed Jason in his brother's arms. "See it's not that bad." Kevin told him as he watched his little brother hold his son. Joan laughed quietly and then took Kevin's camera that had been sitting on the table she quickly snapped a few pictures of the three of them.

Alexis stepped out of the bathroom "Oh hi Joan, hey Luke! I was just freshening up, I can't wait to get home and get a shower!" she smiled. She climbed back into bed and she and Joan began to talk about the latest gossip in Hollywood and the great sales at the mall on bathing suits. Kevin sat by Luke as he held Jason.

"You can have him back" Luke said as he gently gave Jason back to Kevin.

"Okay" Kevin said as he held Jason and gazed into his face.

"Kevin did you call your mom about the baby sling" Alexis asked

"Yeah she said she would pick one up and drop it off later" he told her as he placed Jason back in his crib.

"What's a baby sling?" Joan asked confused.

"It a big piece of padded material that you sling over your shoulder and the baby lies right in front of you but it leaves your hands free, there is a picture of it in that catalogue." Alexis explained pointing to a magazine lying on the table. Joan picked it up and flipped through until she found the picture.

"Oh that's really cool!" Joan said reading the description in the catalogue.

"Yeah, we're getting one for Kevin." Alexis told her.

"Why?" she asked not realizing why Kevin would need it.

"I can't hold Jason and move at the same time. It just doesn't work" Kevin explained quickly.

"Oh, right, I didn't think of that." Joan answered realizing how stupid she sounded.

Joan and Luke left about half an hour later and returned home. They entered the house and were immediately engulfed in the smells of something delicious.

"Oh, that smells good! What are we having for dinner?" Joan asked as she walked into the kitchen.

"Pizza" Helen answered.

"What? Who's all this other good food for?" Joan asked as she looked at a pan of her dad's lasagna longingly.

"Kevin and Alexis, it's hard to cook when you have a new baby" Helen explained as she placed slices of pizza on plates. "You guys can eat I have to drop this baby sling off at the hospital, I'll be back in a little bit." Helen said as she rushed out of the house.

"I think we have been replaced by a 7 lb. poop machine" Joan joked.

"That's what happens I guess; why are we always the ones that get ignored and it's always a result of Kevin" Luke complained as he took a bite of his pizza.

"I don't know but I guess we can't blame the baby, he's too cute" Joan answered. "We'll just have to get married and have our own kids. And not ignore any of them"

"Eew! Joan we can't get married we're related. That is disgusting!"

"Not me and you! Us separately like you and another girl and me and another boy. Sometimes a wonder about you Luke, you may be a genius but you lack a whole lot of common sense." Joan answered disgusted that he would even think that.

Joan had to admit that she hated being ignored, but Jason was so cute so she couldn't blame everyone for paying attention to him. This was what family was about, bringing new people into the world to be a part of your family. And no matter what she always had Luke who understands what it was like to be ignored they had gone through it together before and they would go through it together again. Even if she was being ignored she couldn't feel anything but happy. Kevin had a son, something he had always dreamed about and something he had almost given up on until he met Alexis. She was proud of him and so happy to be apart of this family.

Kevin was as happy as he ever could be he had a beautiful and caring wife and now he had the most amazing little boy to raise. Yes, he still had doubts about being a dad but he was positive he would give his son the best life possible. He was so glad that he now had his own family to raise.


End file.
